


Smouldering Grey Eyes

by MidoriEmmi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, PWP, Where Yamato needs food and Gaku is his knight in shining armour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriEmmi/pseuds/MidoriEmmi
Summary: As Yamato considers his options in satiating his hunger, he doesn't expect a certain Trigger member to appear in front of him. Adding another choice into his options is the last thing he wants to do. Seriously though, it's not like he wants this or anything like it. Oneshot.





	Smouldering Grey Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back~ This time with PURE SIN I NEED SOME HOLY WATER STAT ;-; Anyway, had this lying around from an abandoned AU I created with a friend and it was meant to be longer but I couldn't...continue //// I managed to end it at a decent point though, so...yay?
> 
> P.S. I can't write porn to save my life QAQ This is the extent of my abilities. Goodbye world.

He gripped the next part of the wall his hands could reach, shaking his head to rid himself of his slowly clouding vision. His head was throbbing. The exertion only made it worse. In fact, the pattern of the flooring was beginning to make less and less sense.

Nikaido Yamato took a deep breath, and after regaining his composure continued on his way. His steps were slow, and he felt like he might keel over if he went any faster. He muttered a curse under his slightly laboured breathing. If only he had been a bit more careful. If only he had just remembered-

No, there was no use blaming himself. The past few days were whirlwinds of changing schedules and rushed commutes. Their manager had even taken care to remind them about their individual food supplies. Of course he had to wake up late. Of course he had to pick up that one new bag. It didn’t help that his fellow Pythagoras members were already waiting and Mitsuki was yelling for him to hurry. In his frantic packing for his shoot with two vampires of all creatures, Yamato forgot not his glasses, not his hair gel.

He forgot his _essence_.

Another pang of cloudiness hit the edges of his vision and this time he blinked furiously to get rid of it. His breathing quickened and he didn’t notice he wasn’t looking in front of him until he crashed into someone.

“Oof!”

“Hey!”

Great, just what he needed. A collision with some guy who may or may not blow up at being walked into.

“...Nikaido?” A familiar voice asked, as Yamato looked up into the smouldering grey eyes of one Yaotome Gaku. He waved, and Yamato dazedly returned the gesture as he straightened his posture, breaking into an amiable smile.

“Fancy meeting you here. Shoot?”

“Late night drama. They shifted up the schedule. You?”

“Photoshoot with Mitsu and Nagi. I was just…” He trailed off. This problem wasn’t one he should be broadcasting to a vampire he barely considered an acquaintance. Gaku frowned as he slipped his hands into his pockets. Yamato looked away.

“...is something wrong?” The constant staring was making him uncomfortable.

“I should be asking you that,” Gaku replied, “Are you okay? You don’t look good.”

Of course he wasn’t okay or anything close to it, he was _starving_ . In fact he was already starting to feel feverish, and he briefly paused to think about the 3 more hours of work ahead of him (at the minimum) before he could even get _close_ to any essence.

Then again, it was just him and his morals.

“I’m fine. I just...just need a little break…” Yamato flashed a smile at a still suspicious Gaku, “Excuse me…”

The cloudy, throbbing wave washed over his eyes just as he made to slip past the rival group member, his breath being knocked completely out of him. The strength in his legs was suddenly nonexistent. Yamato found himself collapsing into strong, steady arms.

“...Nikaido, oi! Get it together!”

He got a whimper in reply. The pale haired man clicked his tongue as he briskly checked their surroundings. It would be bad if someone came along with Yamato in this state. Gaku put the back of his hand on the incubus’ forehead then withdrew it, cursing. His skin was searing to the touch.

“There’s an empty room. Can you walk?”

Yamato attempted to stand, but nearly fell again. Gaku groaned and hauled him up in a princess carry, closing the door with his foot as soon they entered the room. He did another check as soon as he placed Yamato down. It didn’t seem like the room was in use. Good. Gaku turned back to face his fellow leader. He couldn’t even sit up properly on his own, and by all appearances it was just the work of a terrible fever. Problem was, succubi kind didn’t get fevers. But they did get _hungry_. The vampire locked the door.

“When was the last time you ate?”

“...yesterday morning.”

Gaku moved until he was standing right in front of the couch.

“How much?”

“...about half...a bottle.”

He put a hand to his chin. If he remembered correctly, a single bottle of succubi’s essence lasted the average adult succubus (or incubus, not that the term really mattered) roughly a day. Simple math told him a certain incubus was either very forgetful, or very very stupid. Gaku would bet a week’s supply of blood substitute that it was the former. He sighed and pulled out his phone.

“Is there anyone…”

Yamato shook his head. “Nagi and Mitsu have some issues with each other...it wouldn’t be convenient.”

“Understood.” The phone clicked shut.

The bespectacled leader suddenly found Gaku’s face very close to his own. He could see every detail of those pale irises, those pale lips. Pale lips that suddenly engulfed his own.

His startled squeak disappeared in his throat as cold fingers gently held the sides of his face, as a surprisingly warm tongue found it’s way into his mouth. His morally sound mind found the intrusion a terrible blasphemy, but for his starving self it was ambrosia from the heavens. Yamato moaned as he returned the kiss, letting his own flexible tongue join in the fray. Sounds of lips smacking against lips filled the air. The incubus desperately lapped at the frustratingly limited energy source, finding it surprisingly delicious. They managed a whole 10 seconds before they had to part to breathe. His own chest was heaving, and Gaku didn’t even have a hair out of place.

“...what...was that…”

With some energy in his system, Yamato’s rational train of thought returned, even if it didn’t reflect in his words. The vampire looked at him amusedly.

“You were hungry. I was just feeding you.”

Yamato bristled. He wasn’t a baby that needed feeding. “...you could have asked-”

“Look Nikaido, you looked like the dead. In case you didn’t know, I’m the one who’s supposed to look dead between the both of us. I’m _sorry_ I actually wanted to save you.”

The sarcasm was laced with hidden amusement, and the incubus twitched as he managed to push himself up from the plush cushions.

“...thanks,” he bit out reluctantly.

“Sure. But that’s not enough, is it?” Gaku seated himself beside Yamato, the bespectacled one shifting himself as far to the opposite side as much as he can. The I7 leader briefly calculated how long his current energy supply would last him until he could get back to his stash.

“It’s enough, thanks.”

The other huffed. “Liar. That’s not even going to last you through half your shoot.”

...how did he know?

“You forgot I have the resident brat in my group,” Gaku smoothly slipped off Yamato’s glasses and placed them on the table, “Not to mention he’s a ravenous teenager. One time, he let himself get into a similar situation.”

Would it kill the vampire to just give him his personal space? He growled and shifted further back only to receive a smirk and a closed distance. Gaku didn’t seem to care about his violation of boundaries, if the fact that the incubus could _smell_ his breath was anything to go by. Bloody annoying vampires.

“Let’s just say,” he continued, “Ryuu and I could barely keep our eyes open for the rest of filming that day.”

Yamato snorted. It definitely sounded like something Kujou Tenn would do, even if surprising considering the fellow incubus was more...flippant with his lifestyle choices. Then again the younger incubus was known to be a workaholic, and if that was true then it would explain Gaku’s irritatingly high expertise in the field of succubi hunger. Of course, it was just a matter of getting energy into their systems; succubi kind weren’t usually picky with _food_ of all things, although they generally preferred eating from familiar people. Not that they had a choice most of the time anyway, especially with how much they disliked being hungry.

Because _hungry_ meant they could lose control. And control was what kept them sane.

Another wave crashed into him without warning just then, and the incubus gasped as he tightened his grip on Gaku’s shoulder. His head was throbbing again. The vampire clicked his tongue in annoyance, and with his right hand tilted Yamato’s chin up as emerald green stared into ash grey.

“No one will hear us,” he whispered. And suddenly his lips were upon Yamato’s once more.

The incubus couldn’t find it in himself to resist, and let his lips meld together with Gaku’s advances. It was thick, concentrated energy that he felt entering his system...just as expected of the man “ladies want to be embraced by the most”. He briefly wondered how many girls would kill to be in his position, but pushed the train of thought out of his mind soon enough. It wasn’t until the third round of french kissing that Yamato realised he was basically being pushed down on the couch, with the vampire hovering over him. Cool fingers creeped under his shirt, and he shivered, breath hitching at the sensation.

“A-ah..” He moaned as the cool sensation travelled along his torso, sensually tracing across his abs and each individual rib. It didn’t help that Gaku’s tongue was now busy roaming over his sensitive exposed collarbone, eliciting sinful noises from him.

“...nn...n...a..aahh….ah..” Yamato’s attention was completely focused on consuming the blessed energy, even as he did it instinctively. His long fingers clutched and clawed at the other’s muscular back with each stimulation of his nerves. The vampire’s tongue continued making good work of the area on his chest, as his nimble icy digits moved to unbutton the incubus’ obstructive shirt. Yamato grabbed his hand just as he was two thirds of the way down.

The incubus hissed as he tightened his grip, managing to glare even with the lust-filled haze glazing over his eyes. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Like I said. Feeding you.”

Yamato yelped when the other suddenly yanked down his pants with his free hand, revealing his already straining erection. A wry smirk found it’s way to Gaku’s lips, as his fingers looped around the elastic band of the grey briefs.

“Oi…!” The incubus grabbed his other arm as well, growling, “We don’t have to go that far…!”

Gaku huffed.

“You don’t have a choice if you’re starving, _incubus_ ,” he pointed out knowing Yamato disliked being referred to by that term. He released his hold on the teasingly low waistband resting on Yamato’s hips, “It’s the fastest way to replenish your energy.”

“Well I have enough now. Thank you for the help and I’ll be going.”

The waves of such concentrated energy had more than satisfied Yamato’s emergency crash, and his vision was already clear. The rival group leader was definitely good at what he did, but it was still embarrassing getting caught in such a vulnerable situation. He owed Trigger’s leader big time for this. He’d be fine for the next 3 hours. At least, he thought so until his still weak legs gave out just as he tried to stand up, and the returning dizziness made him snap his eyes shut.

“...enough my foot. Look, there’s no way you can work in that condition. Either you call in sick and head straight back to get some essence, or,” Gaku swapped their positions so he was back on top and pushed Yamato back down.

“We could have a quickie and then I’ll let you go back to the set, how about it? It’s a win-win situation.”

Yamato cursed under his breath. The blasted vampire was right, he would be lucky if he could get through even another hour in this state. His options were dangerously narrow at the moment, and clearly it would be unprofessional to leave work just because he couldn’t control his hunger of all things. It was not as if he had a choice.

The incubus’ half-lidded eyes travelled down Gaku’s pale neck, the contours of his collarbone dipping down into frustratingly obscured muscles. Frustratingly obscured _food_.

He grabbed the loosened tie, his turn to forcefully yank those pale lips onto his welcoming own. Because if he had to eat this way he better be in control. Gaku made a sound of approval as he melted into the kiss, moaning as his hands slipped back down to where he left off. This time, he smoothly slid the briefs off, taking delight in the fact that the incubus was officially naked from waist down. Yamato closed his legs as soon as they came off, a hint of red on his flushed cheeks that most certainly wasn’t because of his feverish hunger.

“It’s fine...relax,” the vampire whispered huskily, sensually nipping and sucking at the tender skin, taking great care not to leave obvious hickies.

Yamato almost huffed at the order. Relax? How the heck was he supposed to do that when he was currently being dominated by some alpha sexual energy oozing vampire who had just suddenly decided to keep him there until they’d done the do? The horny ones were the worst. Yet, each time Yamato felt cold fingers brush along the inside of his rapidly heating thighs, it was all he could do not to just start grinding against them for more of that delicious friction-

A low murmur in his ear snapped him out of his thoughts.

“So...you in me or me in you?”

A part of him hated the fact that Yaotome fricking Gaku hardly looked bothered or frazzled from their intense makeout session. The other part respected him for being such a well-put together cool-looking loser.  Also, he couldn’t believe a day had come where he had to say what he was about to say.

“P-Penetration gives succubi uh...more e-energy…” he stuttered, his face probably redder than Riku’s hair by now. Ugh, he just wanted to get out of this mess asap.

“Me in you, got it.”

Gaku let his hands follow the length of Yamato’s spine. Down, down from the pectorals all the way to where muscles met the curve of his pert ass. It wasn’t long before he found what he was looking for. He licked his lips.

It was interesting how desperate succubi’s bodies got when they were starving. They would get all hot and bothered and sweaty and immensely _horny_ . They practically became sex machines (not that some of them weren’t already) and to help in that, their sensitive parts made certain adjustments. Namely, making sure they were ready to _eat._

Yamato’s opening was already thick and slick with fluids, and the vampire let a sound of wonder escape him as his fingers squelched with every movement. The bespectacled incubus stiffened at the intrusion.

“What’s with that sou- ah-AH!”

The words caught in his throat as he arched his back at a pleasurable brush against his prostate. Gaku hmphed in understanding, a little grin at the edges of his lips. It seemed like he had his work cut out for him. Such sinful noises turned even him on, and his own erection strained against the unyielding fabric of his pants.

“Oi Nikaido,” he whispered, “Help me get my pants off so we can fuck.”

A shudder swept through Yamato at the suggestive whisper. He couldn’t get that stubborn zip down fast enough. It was almost as satisfying as releasing the other’s shaft as it was having him continue working those magic digits back and forth. The incubus could feel his tender parts pulsating with need and the urge to _eat_ was just maddening. He felt his way along the back of the vampire’s neck, tangling his fingers in those sexily mussed up silver locks.

He pulled. Hard. “Pants are off,” Yamato hissed, his green irises softly glowing, “Get in me.”

Gaku winced at his hair being pulled. This one was feisty.

“...tch. Fine, as you wish.”

There was a momentary pause as his fingers left the wet opening, and Yamato almost wanted to whine at the emptiness. Then, he yelled as Gaku suddenly and forcefully entered him, the sight of the vampire’s smouldering grey eyes burnt into his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> GakuYama/YamaGaku needs more love ;-; I need my drunk deadbeat dads. On another note I love this AU though *^* maybe I should write more hmm...


End file.
